


Uma namorada para o senhor Mu.

by Hamal



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, knights of zodiac
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal
Summary: No Dia dos Namorados, Mu de Áries é colocado contra a parede por seu astuto aprendiz, Kiki, que quer saber por que o mestre ainda não tem uma namorada. O que Kiki não sabe é que outra pessoa tinha o mesmo questionamento e estava disposta a mudar o status de relacionamento do ariano naquele mesmo dia.Fic especial para o Dia dos Namorados!
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Uma namorada para o senhor Mu.

###  [Uma namorada para o senhor Mu.](/historia/762381/Uma_namorada_para_o_senhor_Mu/)

Com um suspiro cansado ele encerrou o treinamento na arena, mas ainda tinha muito o que fazer até finalmente poder voltar para casa.

Mu bem que havia tentado manter o cronograma planejado para aquele dia. Concluir os consertos das armaduras dos aprendizes ainda no turno da manhã, depois treinar seu aprendiz, Kiki, logo após o almoço e ter o resto do fim da tarde livre, mas o sol quente, forte e ardido das três horas da tarde já denunciava o quão atribulado tinha sido o dia para o Santo de Áries, já que nada colaborou para a conclusão de seu cronograma.

Logo pela manhã mais três aprendizes procuraram a Forja de Áries em busca de reparos para suas armaduras. No dia seguinte haveria um torneio pela disputa de uma das armaduras de Prata, e o Santuário todo estava em polvorosa. Todos queriam suas armaduras em plena forma e vigor.

Fora a alta demanda dos consertos aquela tinha sido uma semana cheia para todos, mantendo todo mundo bem ocupado, e Mu pouco havia falado com alguém, permanecendo quase que em clausura em sua forja para poder dar conta de entregar as vestimentas de batalha a tempo.

Em meio a correria ainda tinha Kiki, que apesar de ajuda-lo na forja também era um aprendiz e aspirante a cavaleiro, e Mu jamais negligenciaria seu treinamento, por isso, mesmo atribulado como estava lá estava ele com o menino na Arena do Santuário, encerrando mais um dia de treinamento árduo. 

— Chega por hoje, Kiki. — disse Mu enxugando a testa suada com o punho enquanto saia da posição de defesa — Foi bem hoje, até conseguiu me acertar um chute! Mas, seu ataque continua muito apressado, e você confia demais em sua telecinese. Isso não é bom... Amanhã lutará sem usar os seus dons. Agora venha se alongar que estamos atrasados, já é tarde e as armaduras deveriam estar prontas. Logo os donos aparecem e não quero uma fila na porta de Áries.

— Sim, senhor Mu! — respondeu o empolgado aprendiz já se posicionando em frente ao mestre para iniciar a sessão de alongamentos — Vamos acabar a tempo as armaduras. A maioria ficou pronta pela manhã, agora restam poucas... Só não sei por que não apareceu ninguém de manhã para busca-las... Será que tem a ver com o dia de hoje?

— E o que tem o dia de hoje? — Mu perguntou indiferente.

— Ué, o dia de hoje. — Kiki deu uma risadinha.

— Uma Terça-Feira quente como devem ser os pântanos do Tártaro, seca e cheia de trabalho não concluído como qualquer outra? — o mestre deu de ombros.

— Uma Terça-Feira de Dia dos Namorados... Todos devem ter aproveitado a manhã para comprar presentes, flores... para reservar restaurantes... E não foram buscar as armaduras ainda.

— Tomara que esteja errado, pois seria negligência. Sabe muito bem que nós, guerreiros de Athena, não somos como os civis. Não nos damos ao luxo de comemorar datas como essas. — Mu disse sério, enquanto alongava uma das pernas.

— Acho que só o senhor pensa assim, senhor Mu.

O Santo de Áries olhou surpreso para o aprendiz.

— Ora, e por que diz isso? — questionou.

— Por que está todo mundo muito animado. Já vi muita gente andando com flor na mão, caixa de bombons... Prova disso é que só estamos nós dois aqui nessa arena treinando. — o ruivinho disse enquanto alongava as pernas repetindo os movimentos do mestre.

De repente, Mu parou o exercício arqueando uma das pintinhas em sua testa, encarando o aprendiz por alguns segundos, até que se aproximou e com um gesto rotineiro o mandou virar de costas.

— Entenda uma coisa, meu jovem aprendiz Kiki. — disse enquanto ajudava o garoto a alongar os músculos das costas — Os outros são os outros, e podem fazer o que bem entenderem, mas eu sou um Cavaleiro de patente de Ouro. —girou o corpo do mais novo para que agora ele pudesse olha-lo nos olhos — Não ganhei minha armadura a toa. Os guardiões das casas zodiacais são a elite do Exercito de Atena, servimos de exemplo e, portanto, somos muito mais cobrados em relação à nossa postura, deveres e obrigações. Por isso que os outros estão por ai eufóricos e você e eu estamos aqui treinando, já que você, Kiki, será meu sucessor.

Sério, Kiki olhou para o mestre e soltou um suspiro fatigado, mas não conseguiu disfarçar um risinho sapeca que se desenhou no cantinho dos lábios logo em seguida.

— Está certo, senhor Mu. 

— Ótimo! Agora anda, vamos para a forja.

***

Na parte dos fundos do Templo de Áries o trabalho não era menos cansativo que treinamento duro da arena.

Kiki e Mu haviam se apressado o máximo que podiam, mas já próximo ao por do sol os dois lemurianos ainda estavam na forja fazendo o polimento final das últimas armaduras, cujos portadores ansiosos esperavam em fila do lado de fora.

— Mais uma pronta, senhor Mu. — disse o pequeno aprendiz ao fechar mais uma urna e com sua telecinese coloca-la junto das outras que também já estavam prontas — Eu já vou entregar essas para liberar os aprendizes.

— Faça isso, Kiki. — respondeu Mu concentrado no que fazia.

Poucos minutos depois o garotinho ruivo voltava todo serelepe, com a satisfação do dever quase cumprido.

— Pronto. Agora só faltam essas três. — disse ao apontar para as últimas armaduras que Mu ainda reparava — Os donos estão lá fora aguardando... E estão que é só nervos, senhor Mu! Todo mundo está ansioso para seus encontros românticos em comemoração ao dia de hoje.

— Hum... Eu é quem deveria estar só nervos... — resmungou o ariano — Me passa o martelo. Essa haste lateral está torta.

— Por que, senhor Mu? — disse Kiki aos risinhos enquanto entregava a ferramenta celestial ao mestre — O senhor também tem um encontro hoje?

Mu parou por alguns instantes o que fazia apenas para encarar o jovem aprendiz, indignado com sua audácia.

— Já estou tendo, não está vendo? — Mu respondeu irônico, e voltou em seguida ao trabalho martelando cuidadosamente a haste para desentorta-la — Em vez de ficar aí tagarelando e me aporrinhando, use toda essa energia e vá você também ter um encontro romântico com as últimas duas armaduras. Essas precisam apenas de um punhado de pó de estrelas nas ranhuras, um pouco de cera e polimento.

Sem se abater Kiki caminhou até a estante, pegou o frasco menor que continha o valioso pó e seguiu até as armaduras mencionadas, começando com os reparos de forma cuidadosa.

Por alguns instantes apenas o martelar de Mu era ouvido, mas este logo foi interrompido mais uma vez pela voz baixinha do aprendiz inquieto.

— Sabe, senhor Mu, estou adorando meu encontro romântico, e aposto que o senhor também, mas seria muito legal ter um de verdade, não acha? Todo mundo ganhando presentes, flores, e mais um ano o senhor sem ganhar nada.

Mu fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro cansado. Kiki estava impossível naquele dia.

— Se eu quisesse flores eu teria um jardim, Kiki. — respondeu com a paciência em seu limite, se apressando em terminar o conserto, pois agora também ansiava em se livrar das infindas perguntas do ruivinho tagarela.

— Mas o senhor não tem vontade de ter uma namorada, senhor Mu? Sabe, alguém para ir ao cinema, sair para jantar... segurar nas mãos...

Com uma última martelada, forte e ruidosa, Mu terminou o conserto do elmo e já o encaminhou para o polimento, colocando a peça sobre uma mesa de ferro fundido. Caminhou até uma grande estante de madeira de onde apanhou um pote com cera e algumas flanelas limpas.

— Minha única vontade nesse instante é que pare de matraquear e termine logo. Tome. — entregou os materiais a Kiki. Seu semblante era sério como nunca — Quando terminar essa encere o elmo sobre a mesa. — cruzou os braços encarando o garoto. — E em silêncio, é uma ordem.

Kiki fez uma careta, mas depois riu. Sabia que estava importunando o mestre, por isso acatou à ordem sem mais reclamar.

Quando finalmente entregaram as últimas armaduras o Sol já havia se posto.

Cansado e com fome o Santo de Áries tratou logo de dispensar o aprendiz para que fosse descansar no alojamento.

— E não duma tarde. Amanhã teremos um evento oficial e deve estar ao meu lado logo cedo. Nada de vestir as roupas da forja, venha com sua armadura de treinamento, está bem?

— Sim, senhor Mu, pode deixar. — Kiki disse já caminhando até a saída da forja — E... Quem sabe no ano que vem o senhor não comemora o Dia dos Namorados, hein? — o menino disse rindo, depois partiu em disparada aos risos, já temendo uma nova repreensão.

— Pestinha atrevido! — Mu ralhou em voz baixa, mas com um riso nos lábios ao ver o pequeno correndo já longe.

Extremamente cansado, e notando já ser noite quando olhou pela janela, o lemuriano finalmente soltou um suspiro de alívio. Agora teria paz e sossego.

Retirou o grosso avental de couro, bateu a fuligem impregnada nas mãos e antebraços, e faminto apressou-se em ir até a cozinha de seu Templo onde com calma lavou as mãos e tratou logo de preparar algo que lhe forrasse o estômago que já reclamava.

O cômodo era simples e um tanto rústico, mesmo assim Mu se dava ao luxo de possuir alguns eletrodomésticos, os quais funcionavam graças a um gerador de energia, já que as casas zodiacais não possuíam fiação elétrica.

— Amanhã terei que fazer compras... — constatou ao abrir a geladeira pequena e nota-la quase vazia.

Sem muita opção o cavaleiro decidiu então fazer um sanduíche caprichado com um pouco de tudo o que tinha: Pão, queijo, um tomate, meio pepino, manteiga, e um restante de salada de repolho. Para acompanhar tomou o restante de suco que havia no finalzinho de uma jarra.

Não era um grande jantar, como aquele dia pedia, mas deveria bastar.

Comeu sem pressa, sentado à mesa enquanto pensava no quanto gostaria de tomar um bom banho relaxante para se refazer daquele dia tão cansativo.

Após o jantar improvisado Mu tirou a mesa, lavou os pratos, regou as plantinhas que cultivava em uma jardineira presa à janela da cozinha e só então se dirigiu a seu quarto já arrancando a camisa no caminho ansioso pelo o tão sonhado banho.

Abriu a porta que estava apenas encostada empurrando-a com a mão, a sentindo tão pesada quanto seus músculos cansados, depois acendeu com o Cosmo a lamparina que ficava na parede e quando a luz fraca iluminou o cômodo a surpresa!

— Mas o que... — balbuciou alarmado, ancorado na porta, os olhos espantosamente arregalados em surpresa enquanto divisava sua cama que ficava no centro do aposento. O coração quase a lhe sair pela boca.

Sobre o leito do ariano uma figura deitada de bruços, completamente nua, confortavelmente acomodada nos macios travesseiros forrados por sedosas fronhas de cetim em tom carmim, exibia as curvas bem trabalhadas de um corpo majestosamente perfeito. Costas fortes, coxas grossas de uma robustez cobiçável e nádegas firmes e empinadas. A pele de um fascinante e exótico tom dourado ganhava destaque em meio aos longuíssimos fios de cabelo loiro claríssimo que se espalhavam pelos lençóis feito finos rios de ouro. Com uma sensualidade que despertava paixão e fascínio ela o olhava, com seus olhos de íris incrivelmente azuis, e a volúpia daquele olhar fazia com que Mu se sentisse despido das roupas, dos moralismos, da alma.

Era capaz de manter a postura firme, discrição e disciplina cega perante tudo e todos em sua vida, mas nunca diante daqueles olhos.

— Ca... Cavaleiro de Virgem! — disse Mu após digerir minimante aquele susto inicial, sem poder evitar o rubor que já se apoderava de seu rosto devido à visão do outro nu.

— Por que o espanto? Estava esperando outra pessoa? — Shaka provocou com um sorriso sutil, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e o queixo nos dedos cruzados das mãos.

— Não seja bobo. Não estava esperando ninguém. — Mu respondeu, e sem poder mais esconder a timidez virou o rosto ligeiramente para lado — Pela deusa, o que faz aqui... desse jeito? E como conseguiu entrar em meu Templo sem eu ter notado sua presença?

— É sério isso? — o invasor questionou. Não podia negar que toda aquela timidez do outro lhe encantava, apesar de ele mesmo não ser do tipo atirado. Havia passado o dia todo amargurando uma ansiedade penosa pensando se deveria ou não fazer aquela surpresa tão ousada ao ariano, mas depois de muito ponderar decidiu que iria até o fim — Estou nu em sua cama, depois de uma... duas, sei lá quantas semanas sem nos vermos e você me pergunta como entrei aqui?

Mu voltou o rosto para ele e encontrou os olhos azuis afogueados agora a encarar os seus com certa zanga, então Shaka se sentou sobre os lençóis cruzando as pernas e a visão de seu sexo exposto fez o tímido lemuriano mais uma vez virar o rosto, o sentindo ainda mais quente. Seu acanhamento era tamanho que nem fora capaz de responder à pergunta do indiano, que diante do silêncio do outro continuou.

— Eu entrei aqui da mesma forma que entrei tantas outras vezes, Mu de Áries... Da mesma forma que você também entra em meu Templo na calada da noite, enquanto todo o Santuário dorme, sem que eu te note... E quer saber? Você tem estado tão distante ultimamente que talvez nem fosse preciso ocultar o meu Cosmo. Aposto que se tivesse entrado aqui pela janela mesmo você nem iria notar do mesmo jeito.

— Não diga isso, Shaka. — Mu respondeu na mesma hora voltando a olhar para o cavaleiro em sua cama, e embora tentasse evitar, seus olhos de imediato correram por toda a extensão daquele corpo nu que tanto mexia com seus desejos e suas paixões, o fazendo sentir uma comichão no baixo ventre — Sabe que sempre que há um torneio para disputa de armaduras meus serviços são muito mais solicitados. Tenho estado muito ocupado e é apenas isso.

— Hum... Será que é só isso mesmo? — Virgem questionou.

— E o que mais seria? — Mu respondeu, mais uma vez desviando os olhos — Pelos deuses, perdeu o juízo, Shaka? Aparecer aqui desse jeito... nu, e a essa hora... Ainda é muito cedo, todos estão acordados.

— Por que está desviando os olhos? Não há nada aqui que você já não tenha visto, Cavaleiro de Áries. — Shaka sorriu insinuante enquanto se espreguiçava sobre o lençol atraindo mais uma vez o olhar do lemuriano — Aliás, visto só não, tocado, experimentado...

Mu bem que tentava não olhar, mas estava difícil ignorar aquele loiro deslumbrante em sua cama. Jamais havia vivenciado algo do tipo, e pelo que conhecia de Shaka nem sequer cogitado que ele faria algo de tamanha ousadia.

Por isso é que pego desprevenido Mu não estava sabendo bem como reagir, já que dado seu recato não conseguia conversar com Shaka estando ele daquele modo, apesar de saber bem que Virgem não havia ido ali daquele jeito para conversarem, mas que após as indiretas que ele acabara de dar uma conversa se fazia necessária, por isso, com as maçãs do rosto em brasa, e tentando evitar olhar para o indiano, Mu caminhou até próximo à cama.

— Para com isso. Não estou te reconhecendo, e se quer saber, também não estou entendendo o motivo de estar agindo desse jeito. — disse, então lhe jogou a camisa que trazia nos ombros — Anda, vista isso para gente poder conversar.

Shaka reagiu instantaneamente apanhando a peça no ar, e apesar de estar bastante incomodado com a reação fria do ariano não conseguiu evitar levar a peça até seu rosto e aspirar profundamente o odor que exalava dela, uma mistura perigosa de lavanda com o suor característico de Mu que espantosamente tinha o poder de leva-lo ao delírio. Estava com saudades daquele cheiro.

Estreitando os olhos azuis celeste, os quais mantinha cravados nos verdes exóticos do lemuriano, Virgem sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer, não se preocupando em ocultar a excitação que lhe tomava de assalto.

— Não sabe mesmo por que estou aqui hoje, assim? Nem faz ideia? — disse com a voz abafada pela camisa que ainda matinha emaranhada em seu nariz e boca — Bem, pudera, eu não te falei... Só me espanta que esteja tão surpreso.

— Ora, e quem não ficaria surpreso ao encontrar o Santo de Virgem nu em seu quarto... Na sua cama! — disse Mu.

— Qualquer um nesse mundo, menos você. Você não deveria ficar tão surpreso. — disse Shaka, depois jogou a camisa sobre o colchão e se ajoelhou, caminhando sobre os joelhos até a beirada da cama — Não depois de tantos anos dividindo essa mesma cama comigo.

Mu também se aproximou mais da beirada. A timidez o abandonava na mesma proporção que sua libido crescia e trabalhava para mandar embora todo aquele recato.

Quando suas pernas tocaram a borda da cama Áries desistiu de lutar contra seu desejo latente de tocar o outro, então abriu mão de resistir às provocações de Shaka e deslizou suavemente as pontas dos dedos pela clavícula fazendo uma carícia singela.

— Falo apenas porque sabe o quanto é arriscado nos encontrarmos aqui, nas Doze Casas, antes do toque de recolher. — disse Mu percorrendo cada detalhe do rosto belo do virginiano com os olhos até fixa-los em um ponto apenas. Os lábios perfeitamente desenhados que desejava com tremendo ardor.

Do mesmo modo Shaka baixou o olhar para os lábios rosados de Mu, e inclinando-se para frente quase os tocou com os seus, podendo sentir o hálito quente do lemuriano que exalava deles. Sentiu a própria boca salivar e o baixo ventre sofrer uma contração prazerosa, mas respirou fundo e voltou a encarar os doces olhos verdes que divisam lascivos os seus.

— Se fosse esperar pelo toque de recolher a intenção da minha visita seria perdida. — disse o loiro com voz intencionalmente sussurrada e lenta, enquanto agora ele era quem acariciava os ombros do outro — Sabe que hoje é um dia especial, não sabe?... É Dia dos Namorados.

— Eu sei. — Mu sussurrou em resposta enquanto tomava Shaka pela cintura e o puxava para apertá-lo deliciosamente forte contra seu corpo, depois inclinou-se para frente e beijou o pescoço quente com cheiro de sândalo onde deu uma mordida suave e se deliciou após passando a língua sobre a pele arrepiada — Acontece, Cavaleiro de Virgem, que nós não somos namorados. — completou com um sussurro no ouvido de Shaka.

Logo após dizer isso Mu deitou o peso de seu corpo sobre o do virginiano, então ambos caíram lentamente sobre a cama. Agora deitado em cima de Shaka, Mu ataca seu pescoço com novos beijos e mordidas deliciosas enquanto corria as mãos pela coxas nuas trêmulas e arrepiadas.

— Hum... Exatamente! Nós não somos namorados. — disse Shaka aos gemidos, completamente entregue às caricias sensuais e instigantes de Áries — E foi justamente para mudar isso que eu vim aqui hoje antes do toque de recolher.

— Ah, foi? — disse Mu mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

— Foi. — Shaka respondeu correndo as mãos pelas costas largas do ariano deixando leves vergões rosados conforme apertava suas unhas contra a pele muito clara — Não acha que está mais que na hora de trocar anos de encontros furtivos, às escondidas, ou com dias e horários certos, por encontros oficiais?

— Hum... eu gosto dos encontros furtivos. — Mu sorriu esfregando o rosto na curva do pescoço do indiano — E você também gosta que eu sei, ou não me arrastaria para as vielas escuras de Rodório.

— Sim, mas... Tornar nossa relação oficial não significa abandonar os encontros furtivos, mas apenas avançar um passo.

— Avançar um passo? — Mu questionou com um sorriso divertido, depois finalmente roubou um beijo acalorado do loiro que de imediato foi correspondido, e quando separaram as bocas ardentes para retomar o fôlego Mu continuou — Eu achei que saber o quanto eu te amo fosse o suficiente para você... Além disso, Shaka, para que mudar algo que já está dando certo a anos, heim? Digo, de que adianta a gente se declarar namorados se não podemos agir como tal?

— E por que não poderíamos agir como tal? — Shaka questionou com uma ruga na testa enquanto olhava para o teto do quarto atento ao que Mu lhe dizia.

— Ora, por que? Porque teríamos que continuar agindo exatamente como já estamos. Mantendo os encontros furtivos e às escondidas. — disse remexendo-se sobre o loiro, esfregando suas ereções robustas — Hum... passeios? Cinema? Feira? Só em escapadas durante uma missão e outra, como já fazemos também.

— Mas poderíamos andar de mãos dadas. — disse Shaka deixando escapar um gemido rouco por conta dos estímulos excitantes causados pela fricção do quadril do lemuriano. 

— Onde quer ir de mãos dadas? Na Arena? Nas reuniões oficiais? Hum... Nem pensar. Somos Cavaleiros de Ouro... Depois, para que eu ia querer um namorado se eu já tenho o amante mais lindo, maravilhoso e delicioso só para mim? — disse Mu, depois escorregou para baixo traçando um caminho de beijos por todo o peito e torso de Shaka, que se mantinha com os olhos vidrados no teto. Incrédulo.

O Santo de Áries então curvou os próprios joelhos e apressado começou a desabotoar as calças, enquanto debaixo de si Shaka sentia seu corpo todo estremecer, porém não mais de tesão, mas de alarme, indignação e um bocado também de raiva. Piscou as pálpebras várias vezes franzindo as sobrancelhas loiras e reprimindo um grito. Respirou fundo, e enquanto Mu lhe beijava agora a parte interna das coxas, meteu os dedos trêmulos entre os sedosos cabelos lavanda e com delicadeza fez o companheiro erguer a cabeça e olhar para si.

— Tem toda razão, meu amor. — disse o loiro sorrindo para ele enquanto lhe acariciava o couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eu tenho? — Mu sorriu de volta, de forma provocante, porém um tanto curioso.

— Sim, você tem. Já está bom assim, não é mesmo? Para que mudar? Afinal, namorado, noivo, marido... são apenas rótulos inventados pelos homens para suprir sua necessidade de legitimar a tudo.

— Exato! São só rótulos. O que importa é que sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro. E eu amo você, Shaka, e sei que você me ama. — concluiu o ariano.

— Claro. — disse Shaka, que subitamente ergueu o tronco sentando-se na cama, em seguida se inclinou para frente segurou no cós da calça de Mu e sorriu — Deixa que eu faço isso. — disse sedutor dando um beijo sobre os lábios do ariano.

Surpreso, já que não esperava aquela reação, Mu arregalou os olhos espantado.

— É... Sério? Tudo bem mesmo para você? — perguntou um tanto chocado e apreensivo.

— Claro que sim, meu amor. — o indiano respondeu.

Lentamente, e enquanto cobria Mu de beijos, Shaka inverteu as posições tombando o outro para o lado e já se colocando sobre ele. Terminou de abrir o zíper da calça e sem pressa alguma puxou a peça para baixo já junto da cueca, jogando ambas no chão ao lado da cama, depois olhou para Mu e enquanto envolvia seu pênis rijo com os dedos mordeu o lábio inferior o provocando.

Ao olhar para ele o Santo de Áries mal respirava. Sentindo a mão forte e hábil de Shaka a lhe massagear arfou em expectativa, tão excitado que contraia os dedos dos pés e sentia seu coração pular dentro do peito. Virgem lhe lançava um olhar arrebatadoramente depravado que vinha acompanhado de um sorrido tão sedutor que parecia enfeitiça-lo, lhe tirar o juízo.

— Hmm Shaka, não me torture... Tive um dia tão difícil!... — Áries implorou com a voz rouca, os olhos semicerrados fixos aos do amante, completamente entregue à luxuria que exalava dele.

Acatando aquele pedido prontamente Shaka se posicionou entre as pernas do lemuriano, seguro de que o estava levando à loucura, tanto pela masturbação quanto pela expectativa, então encarando os olhos verdes de pupilas dilatadas umedeceu os lábios passando a língua entre eles.

— Você quer? — sussurrou correndo a língua pelos lábios sorrindo malicioso — Quer que coloque na minha boca?

Franzindo as pintinhas na testa em doce agonia e ansiedade, Mu balançou a cabeça afoito com um gesto afirmativo.

— Oh, sim! Eu... eu quero! Quero muito! — o ariano respondeu entre arquejos.

Então Virgem abriu a boca e baixou a cabeça, deixando que suas longas madeixas loiras escondessem seu rosto, e nessa hora Mu fechou os olhos e esticou os braços no leito, mas quando Shaka sentiu o amante contrair sutilmente os músculos em expectativa eis que soltou seu pênis com um gesto abrupto e ligeiro engatinhou para a borda da cama saltando para fora.

Atônito, na mesma hora Mu abriu os olhos, ergueu o tronco e apoiou os cotovelos do colchão a tempo de ver Shaka ainda caminhando pelo seu quarto exibindo a bunda branquela que balançava faceira devido seu andar duro e apressado.

— EI! SHAKA! — praticamente gritou o ariano, boquiaberto e incrédulo diante daquela atitude do loiro — Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, o que pensa que está fazendo? Volte já aqui!

Sem dar atenção ao ariano, Virgem foi até o cabideiro onde havia deixado suas roupas, uma bata de tecido levinho em tom pastel e uma calça de algodão, e apanhou a bata. Com ela nas mãos se virou de frente para o leito e encarou novamente o rosto de Mu, porém agora exibia um semblante sério e postura altiva.

— Cavaleiro de Áries. Não faço ideia em que momento deduziu que eu era um homem como qualquer outro. — bateu a camisa no ar uma vez para desamassar o tecido, depois voltou a encarar o amante — Pois saiba que eu sou um homem sério, que imprime respeito!

— Deuses, Shaka! E quando foi que eu te disse que era um homem qualquer? Quando foi que eu não o respeitei? — Mu disse sôfrego, corado pela excitação.

— Quando não aceitou assumir um compromisso comigo. Quando não aceitou oficializar nosso relacionamento. — disse severo, batendo mais uma vez a bata no ar, agora com mais entusiasmo, quase com raiva.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — Mu balançou a cabeça descrente.

— Ah, estou sim! Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida! E quer saber mais, Mu de Áries? Eu sou um homem de princípios! Não me dou ao desfrute de me deitar com alguém apenas para satisfazer as necessidades da carne.

Mu arregalou ainda mais os olhos, absorto com o que via e também com o que ouvia. Por um breve momento ficou apreensivo, e até tentou levar a sério todo aquele disparate do companheiro, mas ao fim não pode conter o riso, já que Shaka era seu amante de longa data e ninguém no mundo o conhecia melhor que ele.

— E desde quando nós dividimos a cama para satisfazer apenas as nossas necessidades carnais, Shaka? — disse Mu, agora ele se arrastando até a borda do leito para depois descer e caminhar em direção ao loiro — Será que ficou maluco? Eu nunca fiz apenas sexo com você. O que fazemos é amor. — suavizou o tom de voz também disfarçando a vontade de rir, então se acercou de Virgem e o abraçou pela cintura na intenção de impedi-lo de vestir a bata —Eu nunca te disse que era um homem qualquer.

— Acabou de dizer, Mu de Áries. Quando me negou em namoro. — o indiano retrucou se contorcendo todo nos braços do ariano para puxar a camisa para baixo.

— Deixa de bobagem. Vamos voltar para a cama, vem... — sussurrou beijando a lateral do rosto do indiano, mas esse pousou as mãos em seus ombros e o afastou alguns centímetros.

— Não. — disse Virgem encarando os olhos de Mu — Shaka só faz sexo com compromisso.

Mu mordeu os próprios lábios para conter o riso, incrédulo diante da postura e atitudes do loiro.

— Como é que é? — disse após respirar fundo.

— É isso que você ouviu. Se quiser se deitar com Shaka de novo terá que ser assim. — a indignação era visível no rosto do indiano, que não estava achando graça nenhuma.

— Estranho... Eu não me lembro dessa história de sexo só com compromisso nas vezes em que visitei o seu quarto depois do toque de recolher, ou você o meu... Ah! Nem nas tantas vezes em que estivemos em Jamiel... Também naquela viagem à Índia que fizemos juntos ano passado, ou na nossa missão na França, e até naquele beco escondido em Rodório. — para cada lugar que citava Mu dava um beijo na face séria do virginiano já tentando remover a camisa que ele acabara de colocar.

— Exato. Não havia necessidade, mas agora há! — disse Shaka, que travava uma verdadeira luta com o ariano para manter a camisa no corpo — Por Buda, Mu de Áries, estamos juntos há anos e eu não sei ainda como devo chama-lo. Meu amásio? Meu concubino? Meu caso? Meu mancebo?

— Me chama de meu dengo... — Mu sussurrou apertando o corpo do outro contra o seu, aproveitando para se esfregar todo nele — De meu amor, do que você quiser.

— Não! — Shaka novamente o empurrou, depois deu um puxão na bata quase a rasgando — Quer soltar minha roupa, por obséquio? O que você acha, Mu de Áries? Que vai passar a vida visitando meu quarto na calada da noite e indo embora antes do Sol nascer? Por Buda! Você se deita comigo e no dia seguinte nem se digna a me dirigir a palavra.

— Olha, não seja injusto. Eu já disse que ando muito atarefado. Depois, você nunca reclamou das minhas visitas à sua cama na calada da noite, Cavaleiro de Virgem. Nem eu das suas. — disse Mu, que num movimento tão rápido que os olhos de Shaka nem puderam acompanhar lhe retirou a bata.

Com a mesma destreza e rapidez, porém, o indiano recuperou a peça das mãos do ariano, mas não a vestiu. Em vez disso a bateu novamente no ar num gesto efusivo e colérico. O tecido ricocheteou no rosto de Mu fazendo os cabelos lavanda voarem.

— Sim, nunca reclamei, mas agora estou reclamando. — bronqueou Shaka e em seguida vestiu novamente a camisa, então empurrou Mu mais uma vez e se virou para apanhar a calça no cabideiro. Com a peça na mão voltou-se para o lemuriano o encarando nos olhos — Para mim não basta ser o seu amante, Mu. Eu quero muito mais que isso.

— E o que você quer, Shaka? — Mu perguntou curioso, agora sério novamente.

— Eu... eu quero poder te dar a bosta de uma caixa de bombons com a porcaria de um cartão vermelho em forma de coração no dia de hoje... E quero poder ganhar alguma merda de presente também. — Virgem disse efusivo, o rosto corado e os lábios trêmulos. Controlava-se para não deixar que o lemuriano percebesse o quão abalado estava e o quão importante era para si poder oficializar aquele relacionamento. Com Áries cada dia mais ocupado e distante já não tinha mais tanta certeza das coisas entre eles, e aquela reação fria de Mu só parecia confirmar seus piores medos, de que ele, Shaka, já não era mais tão importante para o lemuriano.

Mu então encarou o cavaleiro à sua frente. Podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos apenas as vezes em que vira o tão nobre e poderoso Santo de Virgem tão destemperado a ponto de dizer palavras de baixo calão, o que significava que o clima entre eles estava cada vez mais tenso, e que Shaka de fato estava mexido com tudo aquilo. Já não era mais prudente provoca-lo como estava fazendo.

Áries então cruzou os braços, ergueu o queixo e sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso audacioso o questionou:

— Então agora é assim, Cavaleiro de Virgem? Não vai mais transar comigo se não formos namorados?

— Exatamente. — Shaka respondeu verdadeiramente irritado com a petulância da pergunta do outro.

Mu então descruzou os braços, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do indiano e o puxou novamente para junto de si. Shaka não protestou, pois esperava ansioso a resposta do companheiro, então sentiu quando Mu lhe tocou o pescoço com os lábios quentes até avançar até o ouvido, onde sussurrou:

— Tudo bem. Então que seja como você quiser. Eu achei que meu amor e palavra lhes bastavam, mas agora vejo que não bastam... Uma pena acabar assim.

Shaka enrijeceu todo o corpo subitamente.

— O que? — a pergunta lhe escapou da garganta com um sussurro incrédulo.

— Você nem é isso tudo mesmo. — Mu disse mordaz, depois recuou um passo encarando as íris azuis do indiano.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shaka sentiu como se seu coração quisesse saltar de sua boca e esmurrar a cara do lemuriano com suas próprias artérias pulsantes. Nunca em toda sua vida, e em todos os anos que dividiu não somente o leito com o Santo de Áries, mas também planos, sonhos e esperanças, imaginou ouvir tamanha ofensa vinda justamente dele, a pessoa que mais amava na face da Terra.

Com os olhos azuis celestes marejados, mortificado ele encarava o rosto de Mu, completamente incrédulo, confuso e surpreso. Engoliu em seco, o peito doendo, a cabeça fervendo, os músculos do corpo todo tremendo, as mãos formigando, até que uma vontade gigantesca de chorar o fez sentir tanta raiva que ergueu a mão pronto para dar um tapa no rosto de Mu, mas o curso do golpe foi impedido pelo ariano, que segurou a mão de Shaka ainda no ar.

Ambos se encararam por um breve momento, até que Virgem, extremamente nervoso e abalado, não pode deixar de notar que Mu conservava uma expressão terna no rosto, até sorridente. Sentiu ainda mais raiva, mas de repente, em sua mão que ainda era segurada com força pela mão do ariano, sentiu surgir um pequeno objeto de formato redondo e textura aveludada.

Shaka arqueou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas loiras, e encarando o rosto de Mu notou que agora ele sorria abertamente. Não soube como interpretar aquilo, afinal todas as atitudes do Santo de Áries naquela noite foram completamente inesperadas para si. Ficaram em silêncio a se encararem até que o lemuriano enfim lhe deu o comando:

— Eu vou soltar sua mão. Não me bata. Eu sei que passei um pouco do limite, mas não pude evitar. Jamais faria tal coisa se não tivesse uma carta na manga. — disse ansioso.

— De que merda está falando, Mu de Áries? — Shaka rosnou, então Mu soltou sua mão com imenso carinho e delicadeza, lhe fazendo uma carícia nos dedos e o deixou examinar o que havia teleportado para ela. Uma pequena caixa forrada com veludo negro. Seu Ás na manga!

— Abra. — disse o ariano.

Shaka piscou os olhos úmidos desviando a mirada da face de Mu para a caixinha em sua mão.

— Que bosta é essa, Mu de Áries? — perguntou em tom sério ao voltar novamente o olhar para o rosto do companheiro — É outro dos seus desaforos?

— Ei... Baixa a guarda, eu sei que te provoquei, mas agora eu estou falando sério... Abra. — Mu sorriu mais uma vez, agora um sorriso doce, enquanto acariciava com o polegar o rosto atordoado do loiro. Amava demais aquele rabugento e mal podia esperar para ver qual seria sua reação.

— Pois, se você me fizer outro insulto igual o que me fez agora, eu juro por Buda que eu vou...

A voz de Shaka morreu em sua garganta assim que ele abriu a caixa aveludada e se deparou com o conteúdo.

— Eu planejava entrega-las hoje para você, depois do toque de recolher. Não porque tencionava invadir o seu quarto como costumo fazer, mas porque realmente hoje tive um dia muito puxado e corrido. Queria me preparar para vê-lo, tomar um banho, me perfumar, vestir algo condizente com a ocasião, digno do pedido, sabe?... Queria preparar a merda da caixa de bombons e das flores que comprei e juntar tudo com a porra de um cartão vermelho em forma de coração... Mas, você foi mais ligeiro e me pegou de surpresa. — enquanto falava Mu apontava para os dois anéis prateados dentro da caixinha que Shaka segurava — Eu os forjei para nós já faz algum tempo. Estamos juntos a tantos anos que estava sem graça de te entregar de qualquer jeito. Por isso estava esperando uma ocasião especial para que pudesse te dar.

Vendo o amado ainda um tanto atônito e sem reação, Mu mais uma vez o abraçou, tendo o cuidado de deixar a mão dele que segurava a caixinha entre os dois.

— Preste bastante atenção no que eu vou te falar, Cavaleiro de Virgem. — Mu ergueu o queixo do loiro que ainda olhava hipnotizado para os anéis, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos — Você nem é tudo isso mesmo... Você é muito mais, Shaka! Mais do que um simples amante e mais do que um namorado. Você é o Sol que ilumina a minha vida, meu único amor. Eu entreguei minha vida à causa da deusa Athena, mas minha alma e meu coração eu entreguei a você, meu grande e eterno amor... O amor que sinto por você, Shaka, é tão imenso que apenas uma vida não é suficiente para vive-lo.

— Você está de brincadeira, não é Mu de Áries? — disse Shaka quando ele acabou.

Ouvir Mu dizer aquelas palavras era como acordar de um pesadelo, como regressar ao lar depois de uma viagem longa. Agora sim o reconhecia, o seu amado e terno companheiro, porém o susto de momentos anteriores ainda regia o ânimo sempre tão sereno e controlado do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

— Como é que é?... Não! Claro que não! Eu falo muito sério! — Mu insistiu.

— Fala sério? Você sabe que errou feio comigo, que pegou pesado, então teleportou esses anéis para minha mão agora para corrigir o seu erro. — vociferou o virginiano.

— Não! — disse Mu indignado, pois acabara de abrir seu coração e se declarar ao amado e era a vez de Shaka não reagir como o esperado.

— Vai saber de quem são esses anéis na realidade. — o indiano resmungou.

— Os anéis são nossos, praga! Pelos deuses, Shaka!... Vem cá. — o ariano abriu um sorriso enorme aconchegando o amado em seus braços — Eu sei que eu te provoquei, mas confesso que fiz isso apenas porque queria ver sua reação, porque foi coincidência demais nós dois termos a mesma ideia de um pedir o outro em namoro no mesmo dia, quase na mesma hora.

Surpreso, e ainda um pouco ressabiado, Shaka olhou com o canto dos olhos para Mu.

— Queria ver minha reação? Por Buda, eu quase soquei a sua cara! Era isso que você queria? — perguntou o indiano.

— Me perdoe, mas foi mais forte do que eu. — Mu sorriu — Eu nunca vi você tão alterado, mas... admito que fiquei um tanto vaidoso ao perceber o quanto queria que assumíssemos nosso relacionamento.

— Sua vaidade quase nos fez brigar de verdade... E eu ia me sentir horrível se tivesse acertado seu rosto. Então eu venho na sua casa te pedir em namoro e te dou um soco? Seria uma mancha karmica para várias reencarnações... Você quase me fez chorar... Sabe o quanto eu detesto que me veem chorando? Até mesmo você?... Buda, que desgosto!... E o que me garante que esses anéis não são uma desculpa de última hora que você arrumou para consertar essa sua ideia torta de me torturar?

— Ei! Você me torturou primeiro! Aquilo que você fez na cama comigo foi desumano, viu... Onde já se viu me deixar com o... o... Enfim, os anéis são nossos mesmo, seu turrão. Aliás, não são anéis, são alianças de compromisso.

— Alianças! — agora sim Shaka estava eufórico novamente.

— Sim. E eu iria te dar simples anéis? Claro que não... Eu as forjei na forja de Áries com todo meu amor. Pode conferir, tem nossos nomes e constelações gravados por dentro delas. Não teria como eu mentir sobre isso teria?

Shaka então mais que depressa retirou da caixinha uma das alianças e surpreso, porém muito mais aliviado, leu o nome _Mu_ ao lado de um delicado desenho com os pontos estelares que representavam a constelação de Áries gravado na parte interna da joia.

— É sério? — perguntou desviando o olhar da joia para encarar os olhos de Mu.

— Seríssimo! — o ariano respondeu levantando as pintinhas da testa.

— Estou com ainda mais vontade de te bater! — resmungou o loiro, os olhos azuis celestes fuzilando o companheiro.

— Ora e o que foi que eu fiz agora?

— Como você faz isso comigo, Mu de Áries? Quase desencarnei de nervoso! — ainda tremendo ligeiramente Shaka colocou a aliança no dedo de sua mão direita esticando o braço para olha-la, e não foi capaz de esconder a emoção que o tomou por completo tão logo se deu conta de que estava mesmo sendo pedido em namoro, e com aliança e tudo!

— Eu sinto muito. — Mu riu divertido, depois olhou orgulhoso para a mão de Shaka — Ficou perfeita!

— Sim! — Virgem concordou sorrindo pela primeira vez depois da discussão.

— Usei um dos seus anéis como medida. Você nem desconfiou do sumiço dele, não é?

— Claro que não. Quando ia imaginar que você faria algo desse tipo, sendo que faz duas semanas que mal fala comigo. 

— Ossos do ofício. É bom ir se acostumando, porque mesmo oficialmente sendo meu namorado haverão dias em que eu não poderei vê-lo, já que além das missões como cavaleiro, o ofício da forja exime muito de mim. São 88 armaduras só no exército de Atena, fora as dos aprendizes, e somente um ferreiro.

— Mas poderei ir até lá te levar um chai no meio da tarde e te fazer um pouco de companhia.

— Eu mal posso esperar! — Mu disse beijando os lábios de Shaka, depois soltou sua cintura e pegou a outra aliança de dentro da caixa, mostrando a parte interna para o virginiano, onde estava gravado _Shaka_ e a constelação de Virgem — Veja, a minha tem o seu nome. Só falta coloca-la em meu dedo, então finalmente pode me chamar de seu namorado e eu o chamarei de meu. — disse sorrindo já estendendo a mão direita.

Virgem apanhou a aliança, segurou na mão de Áries e olhou firme em seus olhos.

— E eu achando que iria te surpreender essa noite... — sorriu fazendo uma pausa, mas antes de deslizar o anel no dedo de Mu continuou — Cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, meu companheiro, meu amigo e meu grande amor, minha alma e meu coração também pertencem a você, e também a minha vida, a qual faço questão de defender com todas as minhas forças para que possa vive-la ao seu lado... Sabe, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez eu te disse que era um caminho sem volta, que por isso tínhamos que estar certos do que estávamos fazendo. Ambos tínhamos medo. Mas, agora não tenho mais medo, pois assim como você disse, uma vida só não basta para viver o amor que sinto por você, e se nessa vida nossa missão com a Terra tornar breve nossa união, haverão outras, e outras, pois eu sempre voltarei para você, Mu, e você para mim!

— Agora é você quem vai me fazer chorar! — Mu disse emocionado, então acompanhou com os olhos o namorado deslizar a aliança em seu dedo.

Abraçaram-se com força e paixão.

— Eu te amo, Mu. — Shaka sussurrou deitando a cabeça na curva dos ombros do lemuriano.

— Eu também te amo, Shaka, meu namorado. — Mu sorriu afundando o nariz nos cabelos perfumados do indiano.

Quando se afastaram Virgem encarou os olhos de Áries, satisfeito e feliz.

— Tantos anos de encontros ás escondidas... sem ganhar nenhum cartão ou bombom... Como vai ser agora? — perguntou.

— Como vai ser o que? — Mu inquiriu curioso.

— Como vai ser agora que somos namorados? — explicou Shaka.

— Bom... Acho que não muda muita coisa. — o lemuriano disse ao mesmo tempo em que descia suas mãos pelas costas do companheiro até pousa-las sobre as nádegas expostas, apertando com força a carne macia — Ainda teremos que manter a discrição, mas não precisamos mais inventar desculpas para nos visitarmos, e o mais importante: agora podemos nos presentear com a bosta de uma caixa de bombons e a porcaria de um cartão vermelho em forma de coração.

Shaka riu descontraído, já sentindo seu corpo reagir de imediato aos toques ousados do namorado, então o abraçou pelo pescoço e mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo a pele de Mu se arrepiar todinha quase que instantaneamente.

— Os seus bombons e seu cartão vermelho estão debaixo da cama. — sussurrou dando uma lambida no pescoço do ariano e um leve chupão, depois olhou em nos olhos verdes surpresos — Achou que eu viria aqui esta noite e sairia com um não? Logo eu? Tudo bem, você me pegou de surpresa, mas eu tinha certeza que hoje você se tornaria o meu namorado, Mu de Áries.

Mu não respondeu, excitado como estava preferiu agir em vez de verbalizar, afinal ele também tinha certeza de que Shaka seria oficialmente seu namorado a partir daquele dia.

Apoiando as duas mãos nas nádegas de Virgem, Mu o levantou do chão, e Shaka reagiu dando um pequeno salto no ar abrindo as pernas de forma a enrosca-las em torno da cintura do ariano.

— Sabe quem vai ficar feliz? — disse o lemuriano enquanto caminhava lentamente de volta para a cama levando o amado consigo.

— Hum... Além de mim? Quem? — Virgem perguntou enquanto passava os braços em torno do pescoço de Áries.

— Kiki! Ele passou o dia todo me dando indiretas mais do que diretas. — Mu disse enquanto pressionava seu pênis contra o do loiro o provocando — Inclusive, acho até que ele já desconfia de nós.

— Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! — Shaka riu soltando um gemido.

— Mas voltando ao assunto que muito me interessa, agora que assumimos um compromisso, o senhor Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem, pode continuar fazendo sexo comigo?

— Agora sim! Tanto posso como devo, sexo não...Amor! ... Aliás, onde foi que paramos? — disse ao mesmo tempo em que se apressava a retirar novamente a bata e jogá-la longe.

— Você apareceu nu na minha cama, e depois... — disse Mu mordiscando o queixo de Shaka.

— Eu ia colocar algo na boca, não ia? — o indiano sussurrou apertando a cintura do amado com as coxas.

— Ia não! Você vai!

— Sim! Eu vou! — Shaka respondeu tomando a boca de Mu com um beijo até caírem na cama um sobre o outro.

***

O Sol mal havia despontado no horizonte quando um ruivinho serelepe adentrou a Primeira Casa zodiacal sem muita cerimônia.

Caminhou tranquilo até o quarto do mestre onde deu dois toques na porta

— Senhor Mu, cheguei! — anunciou-se — O senhor está atrasado.

— Bom dia, Kiki! Pode entrar. — Mu respondeu um tanto sonolento abrindo a porta já vestido, mas com a cara ainda toda amassada — Não estou atrasado, só dormi um pouco mais. Hoje teremos que tomar café da manhã no refeitório, pois não fiz compras.

Mu fez menção em dar as costas a Kiki para voltar à penteadeira e terminar de arrumar os cabelos quando o pequeno aprendiz o surpreendeu segurando firme em sua mão direita, a qual puxou para perto do rosto para que pudesse olhar de perto.

— Deixa ver o que é isso! — disse o pequeno abrindo um entusiasmado sorriso.

— Ei! Que isso menino! — Mu ralhou.

— FINALMENTE SENHOR MU! — Kiki bradou em alto e bom tom, olhando a aliança de perto.

— Finalmente o que? — Mu mais uma vez se fez de desentendido, mas incapaz de disfarçar o sorriso no rosto.

— Finalmente o senhor desencalhou. — riu satisfeito.

— Mas que abusado! — disse Mu recolhendo a mão — Quem disse que eu estava encalhado?

— Já não era sem tempo, senhor Mu. O senhor já estava ficando para trás. — o pequeno caiu na gargalhada — Quem foi que tomou a iniciativa? O senhor ou o senhor Shaka?

— QUE? — Mu pigarreou tentando disfarçar o embaraço — Não sei do que está...

— ELE ATÉ TE DEU BOMBONS!

Atrevido como só ele sabia ser, Kiki interrompeu Mu quando avistou em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama uma caixa de bombons junto de um cartão vermelho em forma de coração. Sem cerimônia alguma invadiu o cômodo já correndo até lá na intenção de afanar alguns.

— Do que são? Posso provar? Ele vai te dar presente sempre agora, não vai? — tagarelava até que jogou um bombom na boca e fechou os olhos em deleite o saboreando — Hmmmmm... que delícia!... Sabe, senhor Mu... hmmm... acho que estou mudando minha opinião sobre o senhor Shaka... Pensei que ele iria enrolar o senhor para sempre, mas parece que ele gosta mesmo do senhor. E ele nem é tão chato e cruel quanto eu achava.

Mu olhava abismado para o atrevimento do pequeno aprendiz, que já desembrulhava outro chocolate. Contudo, não conseguia ficar bravo com o pequeno, pois ele tinha razão. Ou melhor, Kiki sempre teve razão. Se soubesse o quão feliz ficaria ao oficializar seu relacionamento com Shaka já o teria feito muito antes.

Estavam no quarto ainda, Mu penteando os cabelos enquanto Kiki devorava os chocolates, quando Shaka se anunciou pelo Cosmo na entrada da Casa de Áries.

Nessa hora, Kiki deu uma risadinha sapeca, e Mu não conseguiu evitar o rubor que tomou todo seu rosto.

Se aprontavam para descer até a Arena onde em poucos minutos começaria um novo torneiro para disputa de uma armadura de prata. Todos os cavaleiros, amazonas, soldados e servos do Santuário estariam lá.

— Anda, Kiki, vamos. Já comeu doce demais. Vai te dar dor de barriga. — disse Mu dirigindo-se ao aprendiz.

— Ele vai com a gente? — o ruivinho perguntou atrevido.

— Quem? Shaka? Ah... Sim. Ele vai. Todos têm que ir, não é? É um evento oficial... Anda, para de tagarelar e vamos de uma vez.

Kiki riu do modo como o mestre ficava corado sempre que o nome de Shaka era mencionado, e deixou que ele fosse na frente para não deixa-lo ainda mais tímido quando encontra-se com o virginiano na porta do primeiro Templo.

Assim, vendo Mu seguir na frente pelo átrio majestoso da Primeira Casa enquanto a armadura de Áries vinha cobrir seu corpo, Kiki o seguia todo orgulhoso alguns passos mais atrás.

Quando se aproximaram do fim da passagem, do lado de fora já avistou o Cavaleiro de Virgem a aguarda-los, que diferente do semblante sisudo habitual agora levava um sorriso bobo no rosto. Sentiu vontade de rir, porque o que dizem dos apaixonados era uma verdade que atingia mesmo a todos, desde o seu mestre todo recatado até o temido guardião da Sexta Casa.

Viu quando cumprimentaram-se com um leve menear de cabeça, então Virgem, de olhos fechados trajando sua armadura de ouro, volto o rosto para sua direção e o cumprimentou com o mesmo gesto. Kiki respondeu com um aceno de mão.

Mu e Shaka desceram os degraus juntos, lado a lado, e Kiki vinha logo atrás saltitando enquanto os observava se recordando sempre das palavras do mestre. A vida de cavaleiro era mesmo um fardo pesado, mas pequenos gestos como uma caixa de bombons e um cartão de amor no dia dos namorados tinham o poder incrível de tornar esse fardo mais leve, e era essa leveza que agora permitia aqueles dois cavaleiros apaixonados unirem, de modo discreto, os dedos mindinhos das mãos enquanto desciam as escadas juntos. Gesto que não passou despercebido pelo pequeno aspirante a cavaleiro que não cabia em si de felicidade.

Havia dividido a solidão de Jamiel com seu amado mestre Mu, e visto em seus olhos verdes a melancolia e a tristeza trazidos pela saudade. Da mesma forma viu o brilho retornar aos mesmos olhos verdes quando regressaram ao Santuário e tiveram nova oportunidade de vida. A felicidade de Kiki era ver seu mestre feliz, e a felicidade de Mu estava nas mãos de Shaka, mais especificamente naquele dedo mindinho unido ao dele.


End file.
